Leonardo VS Ruby Rose
Leonardo VS Ruby Rose is the eighth what if? DBX created by MistOfTunes featuring Leonardo from TMNT and Ruby Rose from RWBY. Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS RWBY! Two awesome and famous leaders must cross paths and clash weapons to prove who's the ultimate leader! Intro No Rules, No Research! Only Bloodshed! DBX! Pre DBX! Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo are seen walking in the sewers. Donnie: According to my tracking device, there are monsters at a approximate 20 radius. Leo: We must be close.. Raph: Yeah.. Close to stabbing Mikey so hard right now- Hey! Stop touching me! Micheal: Why? Did you not like it? Raph: I'm gonna Fricking kill you! Leo/Donnie: Alright, enough you guys! While the team tries to seperate the two, Donnie's device began to beep very rapidly. Donnie: The device is beeping pretty rapidly... The others stand up. Leo: Their close? Silence. Donnie: Closer than you think... Raph: What's that suppose to- ROWR! Silence. Mikey: Wow Raph. Bad time to get hungry, don't you think? Michelangelo begins to laugh like crazy at his own joke while Raphael looks at him menacingly. Raph: Maybe it's my killer instinct on you! Donnie: It's neither of those, look ahead. Donnie points at the endless tunnel to show his brothers. Suddenly, A grim appears after them! Raph: Hell yes! Finally, the monster! Let's show them who we are and what we're made of! The team brings their weapons and take stance as the grim draws closer. The grim leaps to catch it's pray but was stopped by the sound of a loud bang! The grim falls with a bullet wound in the head. Donnie: What the- The team looks up to see a blonde with a orange scarf and having the outfit of a some kind of hunter. Yang: I guess you can say this battle won by a long shot! Eh? Three other girls appear behind her. Weiss/Blake: That was terrible. Ruby: Ha ha! That was so funny sis! TMNT: Uhhh.... RWBY: eh? The two teams stare at each other. Yang: Are those.. Turtles? Blake: They appear to be... Donnie: Crap! Humans! Raph: Well, let's execute them! Raph runs toward the team. Donnie: Raph! No! Raph: I'll start off with you goldilocks! Raph thrusts at Yang only to be pushed back by a heavy object. Ruby: Stay away from my sister! Ruby rushes toward Raph & swings her scythe down on him but was met by a stopping force by Leonardo blocking the attack with his katana's. Ruby jumps back. Ruby (thinking): He blocked my attack, with Katana's? Leo stares menacingly at the girl who tried to kill his brother. Leo: Raph, Mikey, Donnie.. Get out of here... Raph: Wait what? Mikey: Leo! That's really risky, Uhhh... Donnie say something. Donnie: Mikey's right. This is risky, you're life is on the line in this situation. Leo turns back at the worried brothers. Leo: I'll be fine, just go! The brothers look at each other. Raph: Alright... Mikey: Be careful dude! Donnie: You better get back! The three walk away. Ruby looks back at team RWBY. Weiss: Ruby, no! Blake: Ruby.... Yang doesn't say anything. Ruby: I got this. For my team. Weiss: No! It's too risky di- Blake: Weiss, you do know she's the leader right? Weiss looks at Ruby who still smiles, showing that she's not backing down. Weiss: Fair enough, come on, Yang. Weiss grabs Yang dragging her back. Yang: No! I- crap. Be careful, Sis! Ruby looks at Leo as the screen fast cuts to them in their fighting poses. DBX Here We Go!!! Leo & Ruby cross paths with sharp attacks from there sharp weapons, countering each other. Leo jumps back and rushes again katanas at hands. Leo: Take this! Leo hits Ruby with a kick attack that pushes back Ruby. Ruby: Ow! Ruby growls in reponse. Ruby: I'll show you! Ruby runs toward Leo and tries to swing at him but Leo dodge.. Or so he thinks. POW! Leo: Ugh! Leo looks at his chest to see a bullet hole. Leo: What? It's a gun? Leo gets stomped on by Ruby. Ruby: Best pay attention now! Ruby attacks Leo with multiple attacks with the last hitting Leo on a wall. Ruby: This is over! Leo surprise Ruby with a stab in the chest. Ruby: Ow! Leo kicks her back. Leo: No.. I'll never give up! For sensei! For My Brothers! Leo takes out three kunai and throw them at Ruby who dodges them all but one hits her in the chest. Leo: This is over! That's.. What you said right? Leo attacks Ruby multiple times until Ruby is battered and bloody. Leo: This is the end! Ruby stands there crouched. Ruby (thinking): Weiss, Blake, Yang... No! Ruby slashes Leo before he could slash her. Leo: Awh! Leo looks at a now completely unscaved Ruby. Leo: Her wounds.. Healed? Ruby: Thanks Aura. Ruby: Now this is the real ending. Ruby slashes & attacks Leo at blinding speeds until his in the air with her scythe point blank at his head. Ruby: Now! Ruby shoots a bullet that grazes Leo's head, passing through him. Leo falls on the ground, dead. Ruby: Not gonna lie, you were strong. Ruby runs off to find her team as Leo lays there. DBX! Results The winner is.. Ruby Rose! Previously and Next Time on DBX! Previously: Raiden VS Strider Hiryu Next Time: Scott Pilgrim VS Kick-Ass Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Densetsu1999